


A Million Doodled Hearts

by aquila_may



Series: Meet Cutes (Mostly Not) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may
Summary: Mycroft goes to the dentist for his yearly check up and meets an otter. Or so he claims to be.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Meet Cutes (Mostly Not) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873330
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	A Million Doodled Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



Walking in the dental clinic, he is assaulted by the sweet scent of roses coming from the humidifier in the corner. Underneath that though, there is an underlying smell of something burnt and Mycroft winces. Scaling is definitely the worst. The space is almost peaceful, white walls encompasses the whole area and floors too shiny that they reflected the harsh glare of the lights above. A couple of pots of sunflowers are are place in every corner, adding a splash of colour to the otherwise pale space. The only thing that kept it from being deathly still was the shrieking of a banshee on his left side.

Mycroft scans the area around him as he fervently tries to avoid looking at a screaming child surrounded by his family. The child was making a big fuss, kicking and crying about how he doesn’t want to see the scary dentist. Mycroft, for the love of him, can’t possibly wrap his head around the notion of a dentist being scary. It is certainly just another career, only that that path led to people sticking their hands in your mouth. At the other end of the sofa sat a man, taking out his dentures and staring at the yellowing teeth. He smiled toothlessly at the dentures in his hand and proceeded to place them back in his mouth. Mycroft settles for staring straight ahead. These kinds of scenes are exactly why he had always avoided going to the clinic. He already hate humans enough on a daily basis, but a child screaming about nothing and a man not understanding the basics of oral hygiene just push his buttons.He’d rather pull out his own teeth than be in this place twice every year.

Unfortunately, today is another one of his routine check ups and he knows better than to skip this one. He can just hope once he reaches eighteen, he’ll be able to find his own dentist, preferably a private one.

“Mr. Mycroft Holmes?” the receptionist calls him. Mycroft makes his way towards the counter and hands his appointment card over to her. “Thank you. Please take a seat and we’ll be back for you shortly” the nurse says after she checks his information on her computer.

Mycroft nods and sits on one of those chairs provided. The old man is now picking at his teeth and the child’s tantrum is getting worse by the minute. The ginger sighs. It’s going to be a long wait.

* * *

The door to room number 4 opens and a nurse comes out. From inside, there is the sound of someone whining and some people reassuring him. The nurse looks around the waiting room, her eyes flitting across the other patients, before finally descending upon Mycroft. Mycroft watches as her eyebrows scrunches up in thought before a determined look comes across her face.

“You’re perfect” she whispers maniacally as she walks over to Mycroft. He’s sure that his face betrays his inner panic as she holds on to his arm.

“What are you doing?” Mycroft asks as his mind tries to assess the danger.

“I don’t have time to explain but hi, I’m Anthea. And you need to come in with me and reassure someone that he’s not alone” she says as she drags Mycroft into room 4.

“Wait-”

“Hey, Greg. Look who’s here. He’s here to see you” she smiles at the patient in the dentist’s chair, pushing Mycroft forward. Mycroft, whose plan was to push the nurse away , manners be damned, and make a run for it, stops and stares. He is unlike anyone Mycroft had met before, certainly unlike the many children of his mother's friends. The guy, Greg, is probably around his age, with dark hair and warm brown eyes. He looks intimidating at first sight, deep eyes seemingly staring into him and a sharp jawline drawing Mycroft's eyes towards it. He had a kind of roguish appearance, like someone who'd drag you straight to hell but make every second of it count. But the illusion of intense persona is shattered by the mouthful of cotton, Greg unconsciously playing with it, biting slightly into the fluff and releasing it with a giggle. Mycroft coughs and smiles awkwardly, storing away his thoughts for later.

“You came here to see me?” Greg asks, his words slightly muffled by the cotton in his mouth. Greg blinks as he takes in the person in front of him. He doesn't look familiar at all. How did I not remember this cute angel? His ginger hair swept to one side, the boy smile sheepishly at him, looking out of place with the nurse's hand holding onto his arm. 

“Uhh…yes” Mycroft stammers out at the stare from Anthea. “Of course. I wanted to see how you’re doing”.

“But I don’t know you. At least, I don’t think so. I could never forget someone so cute” Greg grins lopsidedly at him.

Mycroft blushes as he fidgets with his hands.“I-I… I heard that you need a friend so I came here?”.

“I don’t need a friend. I just need to get laid.” Anthea coughs at the side. “Oh, maybe not right away. I'd need to court you first, gorgeous. I’d take you on so many dates just to see you smile”.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Mycroft gapes at him with wide eyes. 

"Take you on a date. Many dates. Be boyfriends. That is, if you want to go out with me".

“That…would not be such a bad idea”.

“Of course not” Greg scoffs. “I’m an otter. I don’t have bad ideas”.

“An otter?”

“Yeah. ‘s cause they hold hands when they sleep and I do too”.

“Sure, I guess you can be an otter” Mycroft smiles uncertainly, not wanting to ruin his excitement. Oh Lord, Greg looks so damn attractive even when he’s probably high.

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s probably because of the anesthesia. Not really conscious about what they say and all that” Anthea whispers.

“Yeah, otter. Do you like holding hands? Because we need to that while sleeping”.

“I…I guess so” Mycroft answers, mildly horrified at him already talking about sleeping together but mostly wishing for it too.

“It’s okay if you don’t like holding hands. We can hug instead. I’ll hold you while you sleep so you don’t drift away”.

Mycroft can’t stop himself from blushing hard. Never had someone to offer to hold him while he slept and this person had managed to do that, carving out a place for him in his heart. And the way he said it, Mycroft’s heart fills with longing. “That sounds lovely, actually”.

“But what if we can’t be together? Because I’m an otter” Greg whines, pouting at the ginger with his best puppy eyes.

Mycroft feels his heart melting as he falls in love a tiny fraction with this man. “I’m sure we could find a way around that if we really are meant for each other”.

“Mmm… I like the way you think. Do otters kiss? ‘cause I think I want to kiss you”

“I’m very sure they have their mating ways”

  
”Ooohh…Do you think you’d mate with me?”

“I’m not… Maybe not now. We have not even went for a date”

“Humans need dates, right?” Greg asks, blinking up at Mycroft. “Give me your number so I can take you on riverbank dates and introduce you to my family”

“Okay, I’ll give it to you later”

“Now… write it on my hand” Greg whines as he extends his arm towards Mycroft, palm facing upwards. Mycroft stares at him, not really sure what to do, when Anthea nudges him.

Just do it. You’re never even going to get this opportunity again, his brain whispers. Mycroft takes a pen from Anthea and writes his number on Greg’s hand, followed by his name.

Greg grins as he traces over the numbers with his finger. A giddy feeling is bubbling up in his chest. I can’t believe someone will be interested in an otter like me. Our dates will be so fun, I’ll make sure of that. “I’ll call you later, future boyfriend” he says, reaching out to take the pen from Mycroft. He doodles a few hearts next to Mycroft’s name, making the ginger blush.

Why is this happening to me. I have never felt so drawn to someone in such a short span of time. He’s just so endearing and interesting. “I look forward to that” he smiles.

“Excuse me, Mr Holmes” a nurse walks into the room. “I’m sorry for interrupting but Dr Lee is ready to see you in room 2”.

Mycroft glances at the nurse as he nodded his head. Turning to get a last look at the cute stranger, he says “I hope to hear from you soon”. Greg waves enthusiastically at him as he slowly walks out of the door.

Anthea smiles watching the interaction. I’m the best human matchmaker that has ever existed. She pats herself on the back only to be shocked the beginnings of a sob. “Greg? What- what’s wrong?” she asks, rushing to get to his side.

“I can’t call him. Otters don’t have phones” he whines.

* * *

Greg wakes up from his sleep with the sensation of someone tapping on his shoulder. He blinks a few times, feeling disoriented and confused. His gaze darts towards the nurse standing beside him, she’s saying something about contact them if he has further questions. Greg nods numbly to her words as he remembers what he came there for. Tooth removal, this must be the after effects of anaesthesia. His eyes drops to his lap and a small frown creases his forehead. There on his hand is a phone number and a name. _Mycroft._

“Who is this?” he asked the nurse. Anthea, that’s her name. He holds up his arm, eyes still scrutinizing the millions of mini hearts around the name.

“Oh, that? That’s your future boyfriend.”

“What?”

“He came here to assist me in calming you down. And you hit on him. ” Anthea smirks. Greg stares open mouthed at her as the fragments of his memory floods into his mind.

Calling that hot stranger cute. Doodling hearts around his name as he stood there watching. And crapping on about otters. _Oh shit, what have I done._ He buries his head in his hands. “I embarrassed myself in front of him. What the hell is wrong with me?” he groans, running a hand through his hair.

“He did look absolutely mortified for a few seconds there. But, he did give you his number so I guess that’s a good thing” she says, knowing full well that they are both suited for each other. Hell, only seven minutes together and they both stare at the other like he’s the love of his life and he’s ready to settle down with him for the remainder of his.

“No, it’s not. He probably feels sorry for this silly bloke and thought why not, just give a fake number.”

“Well, I say you should call him. And if it really is fake, what is there to lose?”

* * *

Stepping out into the harsh glare of the sun, Greg pulls his phone out of his pocket. He enters the number still on his arm and stands there contemplating his options. With Anthea’s last words ringing in his hears, he decides to hell with it and dials the number. It rings for a few seconds before the person on the other end picks up.

“Good afternoon. This is Mycroft speaking”

“Hi, Mycroft. Um…this is Greg. Greg from the dental clinic?”

There is a pause as the surprise registers in. Mycroft hadn’t thought that he will actually call him but he does. A soft smile gracing his features, he speaks, “Ah, yes. I remember”.

“So, I was thinking- well asking…What I mean is, would you go out with me? Like on a date?” Greg stutters out, wincing slightly.

“It would be my pleasure” Mycroft reassure him. “Besides you have already offered to sleep with me”.

“Fuck, that was- I didn’t mean that. I mean like yeah, I want to but not really. Like not now. Not that I don’t want you”.

Mycroft resists the urge to do a happy dance. Him saying it when he’s high on medication and saying it now are totally different. Greg saying he still wants him now knocks down any resistance that Mycroft might have. “It’s alright. I understand what you mean. And I wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping with you either” Mycroft smiles into the phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely EventHorizon. First off, I'm sorry I posted this later than expected. I hope I didn't keep you waiting. I just got really nervous and self conscious that this would not be up to expectation. And, I really hope you like this. Enjoy!


End file.
